More Than What Is Seen
by Resoan
Summary: Riku-centric Set after KH2. Roxas is restless and Sora's losing sleep because of it. Riku thinks he's seeing things when axel tries to tell Riku his feelings and play psychiatrist. Pairings: some SoraKairi, more RikuSora, faint AxelRiku, AxelRoxas


Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts 2 or any related things.  
Warning: Shounen-ai/Yaoi. If you don't like, please don't read.

Enjoy! Oh, and this opening ends abruptly. Sorry about that. Please review!

More dreams. Sora awoke with a start, the sun having already risen and shining in his eyes. _Ugh . . . what's going on with you, Roxas? You seem to be more restless than usual,_ Sora spoke within the confines of his own mind.

Not expecting or receiving an answer, Sora threw his legs over the side of his bed, stumbling over to the bathroom for his daily routine. As he flipped on the light switch he took in his morning appearance. In the year following the defeat of the Organization, Sora still hadn't changed very much.

He had grown an inch or two since returning home, though Riku was still taller by a few inches. His brown hair still defied gravity with pointy spikes all along his head. His body had physically matured; though, he still looked lean and slender with very little muscle actually visible. Riku jokingly told him that he was the definition of 'effeminate,' and, as predicted, Sora always blushed and challenged Riku to a fight to prove Sora's "masculinity."

After brushing his teeth and throwing on his usual shorts and T-shirt, he jumped down the stairs and waltzed into the kitchen. A small, hastily-scrawled note was taped to the freezer door, Sora rolling his eyes as he dug through the fridge for breakfast.

As proven during most of his adolescence, Sora's parents were rarely home. Not that Sora minded too much, though. He had Riku, Kairi, and every one else to keep him happy.

Still, Sora could sense Roxas' presence within himself (more so than usual), and it was almost as though Roxas were trying to tell him something.

(POV Shift)

Riku groaned into his pillow, his silver hair a mess and all over the place. Almost mechanically, he walked to his bathroom, yawned as he looked into the mirror, and then stepped into the shower.

"It's been a while, Riku. How ya been?" a voice from the bathroom door asked a few minutes late as Riku stepped out of the shower.

"Who's there?" Riku demanded, looking all around but seeing no one.

"Aw……don't you remember me? First Roxas, now you? Am I really that forgettable?" the voice asked melodramatically, chuckling good-naturedly.

"Axel? Where are you?" Riku asked, eyebrows furrowed in determination.

"I'm right in front of you," Axel said, a visual frown coming to Riku's mind. "Don't you see me?"

"No….," Riku's voice trailed off. _Or maybe I'm hearing things,_ Riku thought, walking back into his bedroom and ruffling his hair with a towel.

"Jeez! Watch it! You practically walked into me!" Axel exclaimed, Riku's hand smacking into his forehead.

"I don't know what's going on, but you aren't visible to me," Riku stated, trying in vain to see the invisible pyro. "Besides, I thought you faded away," Riku continued, sitting on his bed in seeming concentration.

"So did I," Axel replied. "Then again, I never seem to know when not to be around, do I?" he asked, laughing bitterly.

"Ugh, I don't have time for this," Riku groaned, running a hand through his soft hair. "I have to go, but if you're still here we can talk then, all right?" Riku asked, feeling diplomatic and generous.

"Whatever. It's not like I'll feel anything, right?" Axel asked with a somewhat-angry laugh.

(POV Shift)

"They're both late," Kairi sighed, glancing at her watch and angrily tapping her foot on the sidewalk.

"Kairi!" a happy voice yelled, Kairi turning to watch as the brunet ran up to her. "Where's Riku?" Sora asked, not seeing his best friend and slightly frowning.

"Hey! You guys!"

"Speak of the devil," Kairi laughed, Sora smiling as the trio finally greeting each other. "You ready to go back to the island?" Kairi asked, anticipating going back since the long Heartless-and-Nobody-filled journey.

"Yeah," Riku said, a hesitant smile on his lips.

(About an Hour Later)

"Whew, that rowing is a lot harder than I remember," Sora panted, sprawled on his back on the beach.

"Come on, Sora. I thought saving the world would actually help build muscle," Riku said with a laugh, Kairi giggling in the process.

"Hey!" Sora yelled indignantly, getting to his feet and glaring at Riku.

"Aw, come on, Sora, you know I was just kidding," Riku said matter-of-factly, brushing it off with a slight wave of his hand.

"How about a race?" Kairi asked, reminding the guys about old times.

"Seriously? Aren't we a little old for that?" Riku asked, rolling his eyes.

"What? Afraid you'll lose?" Sora taunted, blue eyes shining with mischief.

Taking the bait, Riku glowered at Sora as they both sprinted across the beach. Just as Sora was about to pass Riku, he stumbled over a misplaced stick. Expecting to land on the sand, Sora was surprised when he opened his eyes and didn't see the slight beige color of the sand. Instead, he saw another pair of eyes staring into his own.

"Sora! Riku! Are you guys all right?" Kairi called to them, running up the beach.

"Sorry, Riku," Sora stammered, a light flush on his cheeks.

Smirking, Riku replied, "You want to get off, Sora? Or do you like it there?" Very self-conscious, Sora practically jumped off of Riku, Sora's flush now a deeper shade of scarlet.

"Maybe a race wasn't such a good idea after all," Kairi said, a sheepish grin on her face.

"Apparently not," Riku stated, getting up and brushing himself off.

(Couple of Hours Later)

"Sora?" Kairi asked quietly, the two of them now alone.

"Hm?" Sora replied, looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"It's nice isn't it? The three of us all together again?" A long pause permeated the air before Kairi continued. "I missed you so much, Sora," Kairi told him, leaning her head on his shoulder.

"I missed you too, Kairi," Sora said back, reminiscing.

(POV Shift)

Sighing, Riku laid his head back on the tree trunk.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" a familiar voice called, Riku's eyes widening with surprise. "It hurts, doesn't it? Seeing them together?" the voice continued.

"Shut up!" Riku shouted, eyebrows furrowing with anger.

"I know, I know. The truth hurts," Axel's voice rang, an ethereal version of the redhead appearing on the tree trunk. Seeing Riku's initial reaction, Axel held up his hands in an attempt to placate Riku. "It's okay. I'm not here to fight," Axel said with a bittersweet tone.

"Then why are you here?" Riku asked, still in shock and wary of Axel's motives.

"Wish I knew," Axel replied shortly, his black trench coat billowing in the wind.

Setting his jaw with an inaudible sigh, Axel began, "You and I are a lot alike. Y'know that, Riku?"

"What do you mean?" Riku asked, eyes furrowing in doubt.

Chuckling almost mysteriously, Axel replied, "You like Sora, don't you?"

"Of course I do. He's my best friend," Riku answered quickly and heatedly.

"Try again: I mean as in romance," Axel explained bluntly.

"Me? Like Sora? Like that?!" Riku exclaimed, a sinking feeling arising in the pit of his stomach. A lump formed in his throat, his thoughts drifting to Sora and Kairi, and the kiss they were probably sharing right about now. "I don't know what you're talking about. Besides, two guys together isn't right," Riku finally replied, Axel taking in all the reactions and shaking his head.

_Man, he's got it bad,_ Axel thought, standing and walking hesitantly toward Riku. "Don't act like you don't. I can tell just from the way you're acting," Axel stated, finally face-to-face with Riku. "I can tell because I've been there…or I'm still there. Hard to tell right this second," Axel muttered the last part under his breath. "So why don't you save yourself the time and pain, and just concede with the fact right now?" Axel asked, finality in his tone.

Balling his hand into a fist, Riku all-but-shouted, "How many times do I have to say it? I don't love him!"

Shaking his head with mock disappointment, Axel clicked his tongue. "Eh, maybe you'll get it eventually. Now, it's time for me to go," Axel said, his ethereal body slowly beginning to fade away. Blinking, Riku was about to call out Axel's name when the other two members of the trio finally showed up.

"Riku! You okay? We heard you shouting about something!" Sora asked, his overly-caring nature taking over.

Chuckling with a weak smile, Riku replied, "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Liar," Axel's unmistakable voice uttered, neither Kairi nor Sora hearing it.

"C'mon. Let's go home," Riku suggested, Kairi and Sora in tow as they got into their boats and rowed back home.

(Next Day, 7:49 a.m.)

Riku slammed his locker shut, his math book in hand as Axel began to annoy him again.

"What is this place again?"

Rolling his eyes, Riku replied, "School. All kids have to go until they're at least sixteen."

"Then why do you still go there? You're sixteen, right?"

"I like to think I'll eventually work a normal job. And for that, people need a lot of education," Riku replied blandly, sounding like he was trying to convince himself.

"Mornin' Riku!" a bouncy brunette called to him, her high-pitched tones being unwanted so early in the morning.

"Hi, Selphie. How was your weekend?" Riku politely made small talk, despite his desire to just walk away.

"It was okay. The guys kind of annoy me sometimes though. You'd think that they'd have more to talk about than sports," Selphie sighed, suppressing a yawn.

"Heh. Yeah," Riku replied lamely, thanking god inwardly that Kairi had finally arrived.

"Isn't Sora here yet?" Kairi frowned, glancing down at her watch. "It's almost five til."

"You know how he is, Kairi. He'll get here at 8:03, run to his locker, grab the wrong book, and run into class right as the bell stops ringing. It happens every Monday," Riku stated, Selphie nodding her head in agreement.

Thanks for reading! drop me a review please.


End file.
